Longing
by StarTraveler
Summary: DylanRommie pairing. They are rescued and Tyr and Beka talk. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Andromeda and characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
AN: This is my first ever Andromeda fic.  
  
She was so beautiful. Beyond beautiful she took his breath away.  
  
That thought raced through Dylan Hunt's mind as he looked at Rommie entertaining the visiting dignitaries on his ship. So what if she wasn't human? She was a good person and that was all that counted.  
  
They had been together through thick and thin, the one person he could always trust and talk to. It went both ways she could tell him anything; he would always be there for her.  
  
Do I dare tell her how I feel? Would she feel the same?  
  
He had met her long ago when the old commonwealth still existed but she had been a hologram back then, and his Sara had still existed. Then they were trapped in the black hole for three thousand years.  
  
After they had escaped, Dylan recruited a new crew that had proven themselves time and time again, and Harper his new engineer had built the Rommie he was now looking at. He loved her he knew that now and no longer felt horrified by it.  
  
She's alone I can tell her how I feel. I need to tell her so I can function. With his resolve in place and taking a deep breath for encouragement he began to walk toward her. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Rommie sighed as the ambassador from Telarius Four bored her with his story of grandeur. It had been a very taxing time lately with Tyr's stunt with the bones of Drago Musevni, going back to his hone world, and last of all the stunt that had destroyed half of the commonwealth.  
  
She looked over and saw Dylan looking at her. Why is he staring at me am I not doing something right? She found Dylan unbelievably gorgeous and she knew she wasn't the only one in the galaxy to feel that way. He was coming toward her! At last she could ditch the boring guy!  
  
"Excuse me ambassador but I must speak with Captain Hunt".  
  
"Ah but of course my dear, I would love to continue our discussion over a dance".  
  
"Oh. I'd really enjoy that" she left the ambassador planning to meet Dylan halfway. She remembered meeting him over three hundred years ago, how attractive she thought he was but, she was nothing but a hologram back then.  
  
You're not anymore Rommie; she told herself, Harper made you into a physical being. She smiled as she stood face to face with Dylan, looking up into his sky blue eyes".  
  
"You doing ok Rommie?"  
  
"Yes Dylan, thankfully Tyr's stunt hasn't done too much damage yet, so what else do you want to discuss?"  
  
"Oh well I." Sadly they were interrupted.  
  
"Rommie there you are!" Seamus Harper appeared. Good just what I need another pest" Rommie thought to herself.  
  
Dylan sighed, "Mr. Harper, Rommie and I are having a private discussion". "Really? it didn't sound so private".  
  
Dylan was about to say something when the Avatar of Rommie appeared, "Dylan we need to talk".  
  
"Oh all right" Dylan turned back to Rommie, "I'll catch up with you later".  
  
Harper smiled as Dylan left, "so Rommie how about a dance?"  
  
Rommie sighed, first the annoying ambassador, now her annoying creator. It was days like these she wished she still existed only as a hologram. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Rommie sighed as she danced with Harper but it wasn't a sigh of contentment or pleasure but of aggravation. Harper was trying as usual to get closer to her, and already had his hands on her lower back.  
  
"Harper move your hands even lower and I promise you I'll break them".  
  
"Rommie I would never do anything to upset you".  
  
"Well you are knock it off".  
  
Rommie spotted Trance who was nearby and shot her a pleading look. Thankfully Trance understood and came over to them. "Harper come let's have a dance together".  
  
"But I already have a partner". He whined.  
  
Trance grabbed him and using her strength pulled him away from Rommie and out onto the dance floor before he could protest. Rommie smiled, got rid of the pest.  
  
Well he had created her and she would always be thankful for that, but her gratitude for him only went to a certain extent. Now I can find Dylan. Unfortunately fate intervened once again in the form of Charlamaine Bolivar.  
  
"Ah Andromeda how good to see you".  
  
"It's Rommie" she replied crossly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, how about a dance? I saw how good you are, and we can talk about your captain".  
  
"Very well, one dance and that's final" Together they walked to where others were dancing, Rommie wanting to get this over with.  
  
Dylan walked into the corridor with Andromeda. "All right what do you need to talk about"?  
  
"You and my Avatar"  
  
"What about the two of us?"  
  
"I saw how you were looking at her, are you in love with her?"  
  
"What if I am Andromeda, it has nothing to do with you".  
  
"She is my Avatar; I need her at her best".  
  
"Whatever happens between me and Rommie will be between the two of us, now I suggest you turn your attention back to the ship" Dylan began walking away from her only to run into Beka looking quite upset.  
  
"Dylan I need to talk to you"  
  
Does everybody and everything have a vendetta against me? He thought to himself. "Yes Beka what is it?"  
  
"It's about Tyr and could affect your efforts to restore your Commonwealth".  
  
Suddenly Dylan was all ears.  
  
Later that night Rommie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Harper had done a good job of designing her, but did he do it because this was what he wanted her to be? He had also designed her so she could sleep like a human could but this night she could not sleep.  
  
Thoughts of Dylan ran rampant through her mind, and the cold shower she had taken had not helped. I'll go to the ship's garden maybe that would help. She grabbed her favorite blue robe and slipped it on over her gown. Why not? She thought it's after midnight everyone should be asleep.  
  
She walked down the quiet corridors which were barely lit, in deference to the night cycle when she heard a sound coming from the gym, something bouncing according to her sensors.  
  
Suddenly a basketball whizzed by her hitting the wall and Dylan came out and quickly stopped in his tracks. "Hello Rommie".  
  
"Hi Dylan" she replied, barely able to talk. She was distracted by the fact he had no shirt on and he was glistening with sweat.  
  
Dylan looked her over forgetting about his game of basketball. "So that's an interesting new uniform" he commented.  
  
"Oh.well...I.I couldn't sleep and I didn't think anyone would be up". She was so tongue tied as the temperature in her body seemed to go up.  
  
Not to mention the fact that they were alone, so very alone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Rommie finally found her voice, "I better get going".  
  
Dylan looked at her straight in the eye, "what's your hurry?"  
  
"Oh.I.um the environmental controls are malfunctioning" they were to it wasn't a lie she had made up on the spot, she moved to leave but Dylan grabbed her arm raising her temperature.  
  
"I'll get Harper to fix it, you shouldn't have to run around doing everything". He let go of her and tapped a button, " Mr Harper the environmental controls are malfunctioning, better fix it before our guests start complaining".  
  
"Right on it boss" his voice sounded weary.  
  
Dylan turned back to Rommie, "I really better go".  
  
"Why Rommie?"  
  
"I have to, I just have to".  
  
"Why is something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yes with us, you're flesh and blood and I'm only a machine".  
  
"No you're not Rommie, you're a person, a living breathing person with feelings".  
  
"You mean it?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes to me you're simply Rommie, the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for, if it hadn't been for you all this time I would've given up. So you weren't created like I was I don't care, damn it Rommie I've been keeping this a secret and now I have to reveal it, it will change everything but I'll explode if I don't reveal it".  
  
"What is it?" she whispered, please let it be what I've always wanted to hear.  
  
"I love you Rommie".  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
He cupped her chin, "with all my heart and soul".  
  
"Oh Dylan I feel the same way".  
  
He lowered his lips to hers and Rommie felt a jolt go through her very being as he touched his lips to hers. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Beka walked down the halls unable to sleep. She was thinking about Tyr and the events that had made him leave the ship. She missed him but couldn't share that thought.  
  
None of the others would understand. Dylan was busy trying to undo the damage to the CommonWealth that Tyr had done. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she came around the corner.  
  
Dylan and Rommie were there in various forms of nightmare kissing. Boy were they kissing! They were practically swallowing each other. She quietly went back the way she had come not wanting to disturb them, at least some people could be happy with each other, or so she hoped.  
  
Rommie sighed as Dylan ended their kiss but he was human and humans needed to breathe. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "as long as we're together".  
  
"I've been with you through thick and thin, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried".  
  
Dylan lowered his head preparing to kiss her again, Rommie stood up on tiptoe eager to meet him halfway, when a gasp came behind them.  
  
They turned to see Harper standing there, his mouth wide open and he looked paler than usual.  
  
"Better close your mouth Mr. Harper unless you're waiting for bugs" Dylan told him.  
  
Harper finally found his voice. "Is this what you two do often? Meet like this!?"  
  
Dylan released Rommie and faced his engineer. "It isn't really any of your business besides there's nothing between the two of you".  
  
Rommie tried to diffuse the building hostility, "Harper we didn't meet intentionally I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I came upon Dylan. We didn't set out to do this".  
  
Harper stared only at her pain in his eyes, "you know my feelings for you".  
  
Rommie nodded, she did but she didn't feel that way. "Harper you're a sweet man and you've given me a chance at life I would never had, had back in the old days. I'll always be thankful for that, but I will never share the same feelings for you".  
  
Dylan broke in, "you may have created her body but you don't own her". He probably wasn't trying to offend Rommie but considering the circumstances it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Rommie turned on Dylan rage in her eyes. "Oh I suppose you do, since this is your ship?"  
  
"Rommie no I didn't mean it like that" Dylan tried to explain.  
  
She put a finger on his chest and shoved him. "Well let me tell you something Dylan Hunt, nobody owns me, not you not Harper, not anyone!"  
  
"Rommie I know you're angry but it didn't sound like what you thought". Dylan was desperate to make things right.  
  
Harper decided to put his two cents in, "maybe that's why you wanted me to fix the environmental controls, to keep me from finding out, so you could have Rommie all to yourself, my finding you two was a blessing in disguise" he looked at Rommie. "I'd think long and hard about the two of you if I were you, I care about you Rommie".  
  
He walked off leaving the two of them alone. Rommie looked at Dylan. "He may be quite right".  
  
"Rommie, Harper is jealous he wants you all for himself".  
  
"Just like you Dylan".  
  
"Rommie wait don't walk away we need to talk".  
  
She looked back at him her eyes saddened. "I wish I had stayed in my quarters tonight, or came out fully dressed. It was a mistake to confess me feelings".  
  
Tears slid down her face; I wish I had never fallen for you Dylan, and most of all I wish I'd never have told you".  
  
She went around the corner before he could say another word and was soon out of sight. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Rommie hurried into her quarters and jumped into the shower. She had always heard of humans taking a cold shower to cool themselves off, or the expression take a cold shower but she never thought it applied to her, until now.  
  
'God I am such an idiot!' she thought to herself. How could she face Dylan again? After all she couldn't avoid him forever.  
  
'Why did I have to take a walk in my night clothes, I am such a fool!' right now she despised Dylan and Harper as well.  
  
'God how I hate men at the moment, is this how Beka's been feeling about Tyr? Rommie knew she needed someone to talk to. She jumped out of the shower and put on her usual maroon outfit and headed to Beka's quarters.  
  
She was surprised to find Beka outside. "Oh I'm not interrupting your attempt of going back to sleep am I?" Rommie asked.  
  
"No I can't sleep at all, what's wrong Rommie?"  
  
"Right now I despise all men and I need someone to talk to".  
  
"Rommie you've come to the right person, let's go inside". Beka and Rommie sat on the couch and Rommie let it all pour out.  
  
"You kissed Dylan?"  
  
"Yes and told him I was in love with him, then Harper came and they fought over me like I was a piece of property, now I can't stand Dylan".  
  
"Rommie I'm sure Dylan was trying to defend you, and didn't realize what he was saying. Harper should've been more discreet, but you know him".  
  
"Beka right now I want nothing to do with either one of them".  
  
Beka sighed, "I know how you feel, I sort of told Tyr how I felt before he left, I'm angry at everything he's done, he probably believes in everything he's done, but no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking of him".  
  
"At least the two of you aren't on the same ship right now".  
  
"Rommie if we were I'd probably ring his sorry little neck, but he probably doesn't even think about me".  
  
Rommie sighed, "I'm going back to my quarters try to sleep, try to forget my anger for awhile".  
  
"If you ever want to talk I'm here".  
  
Rommie walked to the door, "thanks Beka that means a lot".  
  
Rommie walked out into the darkened corridor and stopped as her Avatar shimmered into view, "you messed up".  
  
"Yeah thanks for telling me" Rommie replied sarcastically.  
  
"I always knew your affection for Dylan would blow up in your face, you don't have luck with males, does the name Gabriel ring a bell?"  
  
Rommie forced his face out of her head, "it's in the past and I'm getting better every day so just butt out!" she walked past her Avatar down the hall. Soon she ran into another unwelcome person. Dylan Hunt.  
  
"Rommie please let me talk to you".  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Dylan".  
  
"Let me explain".  
  
"Explain what Dylan; you made your feelings perfectly clear to Harper".  
  
"I was angry I wasn't thinking".  
  
"Seems to be a problem everyone is having, I should've done more thinking tonight myself, my declaration for instance".  
  
"Did you mean it Rommie?"  
  
"At the time it seemed right but now it's wasted".  
  
"Rommie I meant it when I revealed my feelings we can get past this".  
  
"Earlier tonight was a mistake Dylan, I'm not about to make another one".  
  
"Dylan's face became hard, "well looks like we've said all we needed to say, maybe I should begin to regret my confession, but it appears you're way ahead of me" he walked past her before she could say anything.  
  
Rommie returned to her quarters more devastated than before. 'I had Dylan for a brief moment then I lost him, maybe I'm not cut out for love'.  
  
She walked to her bed and slid under the covers willing for sleep to come; hoping all of this had been a nightmare. A fog slowly rolled in and Rommie found herself in it, but she wasn't afraid she was at peace. She also felt expectant and soon another person came, the one she loved.  
  
"You have come".  
  
He smiled, "I will always come for you". They backed up toward a bed and fell onto it. Her back was pressed into the mattress, her companion careful not to put to much wait on her.  
  
"I've waited so long for you, for this moment" she whispered.  
  
"I know my sweet" he replied, his voice growing husky. His mouth came to her neck and Rommie cried out his he nipped her skin gently. Soon they were quickly removing each others clothing, desperate to feel skin against skin.  
  
His lips and hands worked wonders on her making her feel things no one had ever accomplished. Her body burned for him and soon the burning moved to her thighs, the very core of her body.  
  
Her body cried for the relief only he could give. "Please love me now" she whispered. He lifted himself above and parted her legs positioning himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes. "Ready?"  
  
"Anytime you are" she replied throatily. He entered her swiftly and moved within her, gently but deliberately. She matched him in every thrust, every movement with equal impatience moving toward the peak they would soon experience, their hands moving everywhere, their cries echoing everywhere.  
  
Her release poured though her sweeping her away and she grabbed her companion the only solid anchor she had, the anchor he always had been. His release cam soon after.  
  
They clutched each other slowly drifting back down to Earth, their breathing fast paced. Rommie smiled lovingly at her companion. "I love you Dylan".  
  
Dylan smiled down at her. "I love you to".  
  
Rommie bolted awake breathing hard, drenched with sweat. She could still feel him. Never before had any of her dreams been like this. It was definitely trying to tell her something.  
  
At the moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She laid her head back on the pillow but she knew she definitely wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.  
  
AN: Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I'm just now getting the chance.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Rommie walked the halls on her way to command, her dream of Dylan still going through her mind. But then she had many dreams of him so how could she forget?  
  
She soon came across Trance, "oh hey Rommie?"  
  
"Hello Trance." Rommie replied.  
  
"I'm looking for Dylan have you seen him?" Trance asked.  
  
"No I haven't and if I had I'm sure you'd be able to tell by my mood."  
  
"You still haven't made up yet?"  
  
"No and I'm not about to go to him, the things he said."  
  
"Look Rommie I'm sure it was an accident, Harper can make people say things they don't mean."  
  
"Trance I appreciate what you're trying to do but Dylan and I need to find enough time to talk, I'm ready and if he comes to me, I'll let him talk, and don't you tell him."  
  
"Then how will he know?"  
  
"Dylan is the smartest man I know" Rommie thought for a moment, "maybe I should go to him after all it is my attitude that's been keeping us from talking."  
  
Trance smiled, "that's the spirit!" she watched Rommie walk down the hall with a small smile on her face, the she caught sight of Harper coming around the corner.  
  
"Harper just the man I was looking for."  
  
"Hey Trance what can I do for you?" "Well I need your help come with me" she led Harper down the hall before he could say anything.  
  
Her skin was soft beneath his questing hands, he never got enough of touching her and he knew she felt the same. She sighed her pleasure her eyes darkening with desire.  
  
Dylan sat upright and opened his eyes, waiting for his dream of Rommie to fade. They had seen each other whenever necessary, but he had not approached he was waiting to see what she would do next.  
  
It was a miracle he could sleep with his dreams, he loved Rommie he was sure of it. In his dreams he also came up with creative ways to kill Harper. God I want to kill members of my crew, do I have problems or what?  
  
Just then a chime came at his door and he looked down and saw he was still dressed in regular clothes. Whoever it was he hoped they wouldn't stay long. He opened the door at blinked at his visitor.  
  
"Rommie is it you?"  
  
"Yes the real me" she replied, no hint of sarcasm.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dylan I'd like to talk."  
  
Dylan tried to appear calm but inside he doing a dance, "you mean it?"  
  
She nodded yes trying as well to look calm but it was hard.  
  
He stepped aside to let her in, "so what would you like to talk about first?"  
  
Just as Rommie opened her mouth the intercom came with Beka's voice, "Dylan you need to get up here."  
  
Not now damn it! He thought to himself angrily, "Beka not now handle whatever it is."  
  
"Dylan you really should come up here."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"We're getting as message from someone quite interesting."  
  
"From who?" Rommie jumped in.  
  
There was silence on Beka's end when she heard Rommie's voice; Rommie found herself wishing she could see Beka's face.  
  
"It's from Tyr."  
  
His personal life forgotten for the time being Dylan went immediately into Captain mode, "all right we'll be right there."  
  
He sighed as he and Rommie began the walk to command, everything was conspiring against him he was sure of it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Dylan walked into command with Rommie behind him. "Is he scrambling his frequency?"  
  
"No he's letting us track him."  
  
"All right put him on screen"  
  
Within a few moments Tyr appeared on screen looking just the same as he had before he had left. "Ah Captain Hunt."  
  
"What do you want Tyr?"  
  
"I've been uniting the prides."  
  
"Of course if they think you're the reincarnation of Musevni."  
  
"Dylan I want peace I want to help unite the CommonWealth help my people join it, I want to talk to you, come and I will show you how sincere I am?"  
  
"Why should I believe you Tyr?"  
  
"Have I launched an invasion? Have I attacked any Commonwealth interests, no I have not."  
  
"Rommie turn off visual and audio" he then turned to his crew, "what do you think?"  
  
"I'd say it's a trap" Harper replied.  
  
"Maybe we should hear him out" Beka said.  
  
Dylan thought for a moment then ordered Rommie to reestablish content, "all right Tyr send us the coordinates."  
  
Within moments the Andromeda had changed course headed toward the world where Tyr had set up base. An hour later Rommie was working the scanners when she picked up something.  
  
"A transport ship has crashed, records indicate five hundred people were onboard, they're requesting assistance."  
  
"Beka take the Andromeda and go to the crash site, I'll take the Maru and see Tyr."  
  
"Are you sure?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yes Tyr will certainly be expecting the Andromeda; I want to throw him off balance just in case."  
  
"Good thinking" Beka replied.  
  
Rommie made a quick decision, "Dylan let me come along if something comes up you'll need an extra pair of hands."  
  
Dylan nodded, "all right lets go."  
  
Ten minutes later Dylan piloted the ship out of the shuttle bay, "Rommie don't worry we can talk about everything after the mission is over."  
  
"I know there's a lot to discuss"  
  
They were silent for awhile just looking at the stars and Dylan no doubt thinking about the last time he had seen Tyr.  
  
"Think you can trust him?" she asked.  
  
"I trust Tyr to be Tyr" was all he said.  
  
Just then Rommie noticed something on the scanner, "Dylan I'm reading Ogami ships on an intercept course."  
  
"Oh just great" he muttered, "prepare to fire weapons."  
  
Rommie brought the ship about but before she could do anything they fired first. The impact jolted Rommie but she used her inner workings to keep herself on her feet.  
  
"They scored a hit on the engines!" she yelled.  
  
"Send out a distress signal high priority."  
  
"Dylan there's a planet nearby we better make a run for it, I don't think the Maru can take much more."  
  
Dylan punched in some commands but they were too little to late as the Maru's engines gave out and the ship began its descent toward the planet below. 


	9. Chapter Nine

An: I've watched most of the episodes for this season and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not crazy about the show. Rhade is the only thing that's keeping me watching.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Brace for impact!"  
  
Rommie heard Dylan's cry just as the ship shook and the computer's voice came, "three minutes to impact."  
  
Dylan snarled, "Tell us something we don't know."  
  
They both found consuls to cling to and tried to brace for the upcoming impact, the sound of weapons fire was the last thing she remembered.  
  
On the Kodiak home world Tyr looked up at the sky while he waited for Dylan, he wasn't a bad person he really wanted peace with Dylan to help in the Commonwealth. His son was still too young to claim his rightful place, so until then Tyr would play the role of savior.  
  
He turned to one of his servants, "do you see them yet?"  
  
"No sir but we're on the lookout."  
  
Rommie's first thought was of blurred vision and for a moment thought she was damaged beyond repair, then she became aware of sensation and of Dylan's voice.  
  
"Rommie talk to me are you all right?"  
  
"I.think so what happened?"  
  
"We crashed but some of the equipment survived so once we get situated I'll try to send a distress signal."  
  
Finally her vision cleared and she could see a gash in his face slowly she sat up with his help, "I guess our little chat with our old friend will have to wait."  
  
Despite the situation Dylan managed a small smile, "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Me to" she replied.  
  
Back on Andromeda, Beka noticed the way Trance was acting, "you all right?"  
  
"It's Dylan and Rommie something's wrong but it hasn't become clear."  
  
"Andromeda begin scans I want to know what's going on."  
  
Rommie looked around as Dylan helped her out of the Maru, it really was a sturdy ship it amazed her time and time again. It was a beautiful planet from what she could see. He turned to her, "can you send a signal."  
  
"No we're to far out of range any luck on your end?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet but if I get this fixed we'll be able to send a signal."  
  
"I detect no signs of civilization and no sign of the Ogomi."  
  
He looked up at the sky, "we better be ready especially for the possibility that Tyr is involved we better find someplace to rest." They soon found a cave at sat down Dylan continuing work on the beacon.  
  
"I can't detect them." As soon as Andromeda spoke Harper made himself known, "its Tyr's fault."  
  
"We don't know that" Trance replied.  
  
"Are you seeing anything?"  
  
"No" Trance replied, "but that doesn't mean I won't." Beka stepped in, "guys we need to focus, Andromeda it's time we called Mr. Anasazi for a chat."  
  
"Right away."  
  
Dylan smiled; "I think I got it" sure enough a blinking light came on, "I'll take the first watch."  
  
"Dylan I don't need to sleep I'm an android."  
  
He looked at her, "I forget that a lot because you're more than that."  
  
Rommie smiled touched, "thanks Dylan."  
  
"We'll both keep watch" he said, and that was just fine with Rommie.  
  
She laid her head on this shoulder; if she had to be stranded on a planet with anyone she was glad it was Dylan. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
Tyr Anasazi walked into his private chamber away from all of his loyal servants. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he was worried, Dylan and the Andromeda hadn't arrived yet.  
  
He had been sincere in his message but he was sure they had been skeptical about it but he really did want to work with them. Suddenly a knock came on his door. He allowed it to slide open and a servant walked in.  
  
"Sir you have a message from someone named Captain Valentine and she's very angry." "Thank you, you may leave now."  
  
The servant quickly left and Tyr activated his view screen, "hello Beka."  
  
"Cut the crap Tyr what did you do to them?"  
  
"I haven't done anything with anyone, who are you speaking of?"  
  
"Dylan and Rommie they were coming to meet you now we can't contact them?"  
  
"Beka I'm sincere about everything I told you, I'm coming to help in the search that will prove my word."  
  
"Your word why should anyone believe you?" Beka cut off the communication.  
  
"Because I'm about to prove it" Tyr whispered.  
  
Rommie looked at the distress beacon and smiled, "its working."  
  
Dylan opened his eyes, "great news to wake up to and someone I find very beautiful."  
  
"Flattery will get you no where."  
  
Dylan sat up, "its time to have that talk, Rommie when Harper found us together and acted the way he did I got angry, I was trying to defend you, to defend what we had and it just came out all wrong, I know you can defend yourself, and if I made you feel bad I'm sorry."  
  
Rommie looked at him then touched his face, "Dylan I've been waiting to hear those words and the words I love you."  
  
"I do love you." He whispered.  
  
They leaned closer to each other and just before their lips made contact a proximity detector that Dylan had salvaged began to go off. "We better take cover and see who it is." Rommie said.  
  
"I second that idea."  
  
Tyr met the Andromeda at a halfway point and to show his good faith came onboard without weapons. "Is this a start?" he asked.  
  
Beka looked at him, "yeah and a pretty good one we got the distress signal and we're on our way."  
  
Tyr nodded and followed her down the hall, when this was over he needed to talk with her.  
  
From their vantage point Rommie and Dylan could see seven Ogami warriors as they advanced to where they had been and destroy the beacon. "Hopefully Andromeda got the signal, in the meantime we better find cover."  
  
But it was too late they had been spotted and a battle began but Dylan and Rommie had the advantage of cover and got five of them before more came.  
  
"Apparently they really want us." Dylan commented.  
  
"You think" Rommie replied.  
  
Soon it became nightfall and they had eluded their pursuers for the moment. Rommie turned to Dylan, "if we don't get out of this I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Suddenly weapons fire erupted but it wasn't coming toward them, suddenly Dylan's communicator went off, "Dylan can you read us?"  
  
"Beka the best voice I could ever hear how did you find us so fast?"  
  
"Tyr helped us and the Ogami were hired by a rival pride." Just then they came in sight.  
  
Dylan and Tyr faced each other, "Hello Tyr." "It's been awhile Dylan but I hope we can start over."  
  
"Time will tell the tale Tyr but I'll be watching you extra carefully, whatever you say and do."  
  
"I'll accept that but I won't be staying on the ship, I'm needed on the surface of my world uniting my people."  
  
"Your desire for glory still hasn't changed."  
  
Later that night Beka walked off of the bridge and saw Tyr, "remember our final conversation?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I wish I didn't."  
  
"Beka I haven't forgotten did you mean the things you said?"  
  
"Maybe I did what's it to you?"  
  
"I miss you" he replied, "I know now and maybe I've always known it but I have feelings for you."  
  
Beka closed her eyes trying not to breathe hard then opened them again, "why tell me this Tyr you're about to help reunite your people and I'll be helping Dylan."  
  
"Beka I'm doing this for my son, I lied he isn't dead but in a safe place that's the main reason I'm doing everything. I don't expect you to believe me but give it time."  
  
Beka turned away from him, "not right now Tyr maybe it'll never be that time."  
  
"Beka I do mean it that's the reason I helped in the search to prove myself."  
  
She briefly turned back to him, "do things like that more often."  
  
Then she resumed walking down the hall not knowing Tyr was still watching, "I'll prove myself Beka it'll take time but I will."  
  
Dylan and Rommie stood in the arboretum area of the ship, "so Tyr wants to prove himself you plan on trusting him any time soon?"  
  
Dylan put his arm around her, "no I plan on being suspicious and pay careful attention to everything he says and does."  
  
"You're a determined man but I love you for it."  
  
"And you're an incredible and unique woman and I plan on remembering that and keeping you by my side even closer."  
  
Rommie smiled, "now that's a mission I gladly accept." Dylan smiled and lowered his head to hers and they shared a long lingering kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
